M93 Raffica
The M93 Raffica is a machine pistol variant of the Beretta 92. Like the G18, it is one of the few genuinely pistol-sized machine pistols in the world. Raffica means burst-fire in Italian. The pistol has a default three-round-burst fire mode to compensate for its high rate of fire. It has a lengthened barrel, folding forward grip, and a detachable shoulder stock for stability. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In The Gulag, the M93 Raffica is found in the armory before you look through the cells for Prisoner 627. In multiplayer it is unlocked at level 38. The M93 Raffica is classed as a machine pistol, but it is similar to a handgun in most respects (excluding its burst fire). It is very accurate with a high fire rate and one burst without Stopping Power is enough to take down a nearby enemy; due to its low range, Stopping Power is necessary for a one-burst kill at mid-long range, instead of the necessity of Stopping Power at only long-range for the burst-fire Assault Rifles like the M16A4 or the FAMAS. Its ADS accuracy over multiple rounds is better than its semi-automatic cousin, the M9, but its hipfire accuracy is worse. The Raffica also has a wider choice of sights than the M9 (Red Dot Sight and Holographic Sight) but no Tactical Knife. As the M93 Raffica is available to use in Last Stand it is a favoured choice for players using the tier 3 perk and even more so because the player continues to play with any attachments they have unlocked for the weapon such as akimbo. It is also a popular choice to have as a secondary weapon when using a sniper class. Attachments The M93 Raffica takes the same attachments as the three other Machine Pistols: *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *FMJ *Akimbo *Holographic Sight *Extended Magazines Gallery File:M93 6.png|The M93 Raffica Trivia *The M93 Raffica has the same pickup icon as the M9 in the PC version. In the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions, the pickup icon shows the stock. Strangely, the stock does not appear on the pickup icon for the M93 Raffica on Museum. *The M93 Raffica does not have the stock attached in the Museum. *The M93 Raffica has a 3 round burst at the same speed as the M16A4 giving it the nickname the "mini-M16". *The ingame M93 may actually be a converted Beretta 92, as it has a slide mounted safety, characteristic of the 92, while the real M93R does not. *Since the standard magazine in multiplayer has a capacity of 20, the last burst will only fire 2 rounds. *The M93 Raffica is the only machine pistol that can be used in Last Stand. *The M93 Raffica could penetrate any wall during the first few days of the game's release. *The M93 Raffica can also be one of the easiest machine pistols to rank up, with its high accuracy and nearly 1 burst kill every time. *The M93's hammer is seen in half-cock mode, like Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's M1911 .45, and functions similarly as an interim double-action mode. All M93s are single-action only, and do not possess the Beretta's safety/decocking lever trademark found on the M9. Its safety design and placement is very close to the early Beretta 92's frame-mounted safety *When held, the M93 is pretty much identical to the M9, but with some minor differences including the weapon looking much more silver (most notibly the hammer) than the M9, which is black, and having a small grip and folding stock Category:Machine Pistols Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Multiplayer Category:Italian Weapons Category:3 round burst Category:Multiplayer